World of Darkness: Hong Kong
World of Darkness: Hong Kong is a supplement for both Vampire: The Masquerade and the Classic World of Darkness that features the city of Hong Kong, now in the hands of China. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Old Ways Are No More :Hong Kong: China — the worlds greatest bastion of capitalism is now engulfed in the coils of the Communist dragon. But more important changes are afoot in this crossroads city, where vampire and werewolf, ghost and Goblin Spider, mage and mummy mingle. The future is now, and tonights deeds may lead to apocalyptic retribution in the mortal and spirit worlds alike. :The End of the World Begins Tonight :''World of Darkness: Hong Kong is a city book that describes the unique and deadly metropolis of Hong Kong. This volume includes a never-before-seen mix of all character types, from vampires to wraiths to mages. All have their roles to play in the spirits game.'' Chapter One: In the Dragon's Wake This is the overview of the book. What the theme and mood of Hong Kong should be like, a quick guide on how to use the book, and background materials to check out to know more about the Island city. There is also a lexicon of common terms that could be used. Chapter Two: The Turning of the Wheel The history of the Territory from it's beginnings up to just after the handoff between the British government and the People's Republic of China. Chapter Three: Atop the Dragon's Back The geography of the Hong Kong Region and a brief description of where the supernatural residents of the area reside. Chapter Four: The Spirit's Children Chapter Five: Dragon of the Night: A Story for Hong Kong Appendix: Whispered Wisdom Background Information This book is marked on the cover as Vampire: The Masquerade's entry for the Year of the Lotus. However, it contains extensive information on the eastern aspects of the other Classic World of Darkness lines. Memorable Quotes Squeezed between giant antagonists crunching huge bones of contention... Kong has achieved within its own narrow territories a co-existence which is baffling, infuriating, incomprehensible and works splendidly - on borrowed tie in a borrowed place. - Han Suyin In Hong Kong, the fix is in, and the nature of this fix is clear and grim. The men who are in the business of dictating business will not get in the way of the men who are in the business of simply dictating, and vice versa. -Stan Sesser, "Hong Kong Betrayed?" in The New Republic O sea-wet rock thronged, thronged and swarming with hunger and misery and wealth and want and abundance and waste, vice and purity and corruption and law and justice and privilege, charities and private property and Monopoly and Big Business and rackets and tuberculosis and beauty and horror; ...deep-roaring, bustling eternal market Hong Kong; where life and love and souls and blood and all things made and grown under the sun are bought and sold and smuggled and squandered... - Han Suyin, A Many Splendoured Thing China is a sleeping giant. Let her sleep, for when she awakens, she will astonish the world. - Napoleon Characters Anguo Chun, Kuei-jin Bishamon Kazuko, Japanese Kuei-jin Kiosho Masahiro, Japanese Genji; owner of Kiosho Technologies. References Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:Kindred of the East books Category:Classic World of Darkness books Category:1998 releases